


Thirty Prompts about Time and Space

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, prompt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一些关于他们在时空中流浪的故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty Prompts about Time and Space

**Author's Note:**

> 写作使用的时空三十题来自网络，若有侵权请通知我，我会删除。  
> 弃权声明：他们不属于我

1、时间差  
“oi！竹竿男！你知不知道现在我这儿是凌晨？好吧虽然我也不需要什么睡眠。”

2、囚牢  
这是漫长人生中第几次被关起来啦？要是数得清才怪呢。但是两位博士永远也不会在一次又一次的囚禁中学会凡事先要找自己的错的道理，而这会导致负责押送他们去监狱的家伙们被烦死。

3、幽闭恐惧  
尽管11一直装作没有大碍，但他对封闭空间的恐惧感却无法磨平。上一个他对此不以为然，11只是笑笑，心里默默地抱怨着这可都怪你。  
没人会愿意在走进玻璃隔间的时候想起另一个自己在里面逐渐死去的样子。

4、异地恋  
11非常乐意给正远在2亿光年之外的10打电话，反正他不用交电话费。

5、尽头(时间或空间随意)  
他在对方浅绿色的双眸中看见了整个宇宙，星系在正反物质的泯灭中诞生老去，旋臂上的小行星文明转瞬即逝，恒星耗尽燃料走向生命尽头时发出临终前的嘶吼。  
走马观花般从这一隅中领略这一切，瞳孔在那一刻猛然收缩——这世界在一个人的注视下孤独地走向沉寂。  
而他不会在那里。

6、平行世界  
“什么？！我居然是个警探？”  
10无视面前蓄着浓密棕色胡子的警探投来的疑惑目光，夸张地喊。  
“认了吧，”11耸了耸肩，指了指旁边一个和警探一样疑惑的金发青年。“Rory还从护士变成了牧师呢！我回去一定要告诉Amy！”

7、无目的穿越  
“我是说随便定一个时间和地点，但是！”11手忙脚乱地在Tardis的控制台上按着各种各样的按钮推着拉杆。“我没说送到Dalek的飞船上！”  
而Tardis则用又一次不听控制而坠机表示不来点狠的你俩小子根本就不知道什么叫善待会飞的老姑娘。

8、有目的穿越  
Tardis的预目的地设定单上排满了行程。

9、前世今生  
他知道有的时候宇宙中两个毫不相干的人会长得一模一样，比如Nyssa和那个地球女孩儿。但他无论如何不会承认那是人的转世，只是迷信罢了。  
“Professor?”他试探性地喊了一声，走在前面的人停了下来:“Yes?”  
他最终没有向那个人发出蓝盒子的邀请。那些看尽了奇景受尽了磨难，孤独地消亡的人，若是能再作为平凡人活过一世，似乎也不错。11如是想。

10、逆生长/返老还童  
“别笑了！这很不礼貌！”  
10看着面前缩小版的11一脸严肃地说出上面那句话，笑得更厉害了。无视对方的抗议，他把小小的11一把抱起来。  
偶尔这样也不赖是不是？

11、无限广大  
时间与空间中的任意一处，所有已发生的和未发生的事，你想从哪里开始？  
那将是他们无尽的未来。

12、架空  
他们擅长于从架空小说中找乐子，毕竟比起造一个符合自己幻想的微型宇宙来说印刷费可省钱多了。

13、倒计时  
“5……4……3……2……1……”  
“欢迎来到属于人类时空旅行者的大航海时代！”  
这句话被淹没在了许许多多句庆祝新世纪到来的欢呼叫喊的声音中，只有少数几个站的近的人转过头来用看神经病的眼光看着两个正忙着拉彩炮的家伙。  
“他们现在还不会明白的，不是吗？”  
“他们会的。”11嘴里塞了个小蛋糕口齿不清地说着。“从几秒前开始这儿可就是51世纪了！”

14、因果律  
前提1:因果律是我无力改变的事物之一。  
前提2:只有你的死亡才会导致我的诞生，这是因果关系。  
前提3:若我不能诞生，我就不能改变什么。  
结论:我无法改变你的死亡。

15、空间跳跃  
不，他不喜欢空间跳跃，这和Tardis比起来简直差劲极了，他非常确定现在和他抱在一起，手上带着时空漩涡操纵器的10也是这么想的。

16、一粒沙中的三千世界  
微观宇宙远比一粒沙要小得多，眨眼间就是无数个这样的世界的诞生与毁灭，即使是他现在身处的这个宇宙也可能是其他宇宙中的一粒沙罢了。  
这么想想确实很有意思——一个无聊的家伙因为找不到其他伙伴不得不带上不同时空的自己和他的魔法警亭，日复一日在某个沙滩上的一粒沙子中流浪。

17、说给3年前的自己  
“嘿！你肯定想不到你以后会带一个红色头发的小孩子旅行，我现在带上领结了，领结很酷！还有我把Tardis内部的样式改了一下，干净多了，你总是把电线缠得乱糟糟的——算了你长大了就会理解我了。沙滩鞋我给你放柜子里了，我才不会穿它们呢。哦我好像剧透得有点多了。”  
他站在焕然一新的控制室里，新的身体还需要一段时间才能适应。11把双手撑在控制台的边缘上，低头思考了一会儿。  
“把刚才那条语音信息删了吧。”他向Tardis说。

18、深海  
Tardis的防护罩使站在里面的人们不必为高压、寒冷和缺氧担心，便可享受深海中的宁静。他们在海面下数千米下的沉寂中亲吻彼此，一片黑暗中唯有蓝盒子门内的空间发出刺眼的光。

19、闹钟  
“哦天哪你居然设了个闹钟！闹钟糟透了！一个优秀的时间旅行者不需要闹钟。你到底打不打算把它给关上了？”  
“绝不——除非你现在陪我去试试那家店卖的苹果汁。”  
对于11这绝对称得上是个糟糕透顶的早晨。

20、七年之痒  
对于时间领主来说七年不过是短短一刹那，或许七百年之痒还差不多。反正无论哪个他和10都不会迎来那一天的，他想，毕竟奇妙的事情有那么多等着他们去体验，他们才不会感到厌倦呢。

21、二维与三维  
“所以说得简单些，现在有一群二维生物试图入侵我们的世界，正在三维化，而我们正站在它们面前……”10举着起子扫描面前一堵看起来有些诡异的墙。旁边一样举着起子的11像是想到了什么，突然停了下来。  
“Basically…Run!”

22、重复经历一段时间不得解脱  
这个星球上的人们发明了一种机器，用以惩罚罪犯。它能检测到人内心最恐惧、最愧疚抑或最悲伤的记忆，然后以此制造出循环的假象，让犯人在里面度过一天又一天。  
比起时空漩涡这样能让人窥见整个时空的东西来说还落后了点，但有时反而更加有效。他握紧了11的手，露出一个标准的“没事儿”的微笑。他们非常清楚接下来会经历什么。

23、久别重逢  
在百般无聊中他决定学学那些原始人在木头上刻字来计算时间的方法，只不过不是一天一次，是一年一次。  
于是当木屋的一面墙上刻了密密麻麻将近一千道划痕时，他再一次看见了10，站在那里，但这次他知道这不是幻觉，而是九百多年分别之后他的归宿。

24、末日  
一次又一次，他们站在彼此的身旁迎接不同世界的末日。他们不必为末日降临感到惊慌失措，在这方面他们算是颇有经验的专家了。  
一次除外，他们相遇的那次。

25、现实虚构  
真是奇怪，Bernald从钟楼旁边的屋子走出来时不由得这么想。他经常能听到博士在屋子里一个人对着墙上的裂缝说话，起初他以为是那不过是自言自语，但后来他意识到，博士每句话之间那漫长的停顿，就好像是真的在听另一个人回答他一样。  
他想起小时候自己也曾有这么一个虚构的伙伴，不真实的，却抓住了孩子的孤独，硬是插进了现实的生活中。

26、黏着系男子的15年  
他靠在木质的椅背上，思考着今天该用什么比喻好。  
如果说这宇宙中有谁在写文章时绝对不会因想不到绝妙的比喻而烦恼的话，那就是他了。可惜博士不是诗人，事实上他小时候文学课真的不怎么好，经常要靠偷偷抄Koschei的答案才能蒙混过关。  
但再怎么说也是活了一千多年的人了，写情书还是有把握的。  
他在古Gallifrey语的词缀与三十亿光年之外某个早已被人遗忘的星球上一次大革命之间摇摆不定，明天他就会纠结于物理定律和侦探小说了。  
这是他来到Trenzalore的第一年。他会放弃这件事，在第十五年的某一天，因为他将对那些没有收信人的日子感到厌倦。

27、古堡探险  
10和11富有冒险精神，他们绝不会被当地那些传说给吓到，鬼由心生不是吗？  
但是在进入古堡时选择用了“更有气氛"的、麻烦的火炬，然后不得不带着它在整栋城堡里乱窜同时还要躲避外星生物的攻击可不是什么方便事。

28、瞬间与永恒  
将宇宙中某一瞬间的场景冻结成画框中的永恒或许是时间领主艺术中最让人感到惊叹的一种，10啜了一口Clara泡的红茶，转身对上11心照不宣的眼神。

29、将不同时间点的自己交换  
River有些无奈地看着自己的老公变成了一个有着一头乱糟糟粽发还穿着匡威鞋配西装的家伙，虽然从理论上来说这个也是他老公。一旁的Rory翻了个白眼表示谢天谢地一个大龄儿童走了又来了个大龄儿童，而Amy在偷笑。与此同时世界的另一端，站在Tardis里的Donna正插着腰强烈抗议某个“宇宙男”无聊之至的行为。  
两位博士一致同意为了避免某些人的嘴炮以后还是不要这么玩儿了。

30、一年一次相见  
想象一下如果把“一年一次相见”这种在某些传说故事里对相爱之人的惩罚放在他俩身上会怎么样。  
那么10和11会好不犹豫地带着他们的老姑娘跑遍整个宇宙里的相隔一年的时间点，这件事给我们的启示是永远不要和时间旅行者提什么一年一次相见。


End file.
